


Making Everything Go Wrong

by frozenCinders



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, demyx is Not MoM in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 07:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: Xigbar honestly can't say he wasn't expecting Demyx to be loud. He actually expected it to get to a point where it's annoying and he has to shush him just to avoid people raising questions. What hedidn'texpect is howgoodDemyx sounds.He thought it would just be one night of decent fun followed by an eternity of fighting the ensuing awkwardness between them.





	Making Everything Go Wrong

Xigbar honestly can't say he wasn't expecting Demyx to be loud. He actually expected it to get to a point where it's annoying and he has to shush him just to avoid people raising questions. What he _didn't_  expect is how _good_  Demyx sounds.

He thought it would just be one night of decent fun followed by an eternity of fighting the ensuing awkwardness between them.

"What's..." Demyx has to pause to keen high in his throat, and he sounds _so_  pleased, "hey, what's... your true name?"

Xigbar is caught off guard for a second before he realizes which one Demyx is referring to. The logical side of him tells him to either say the name of his Other or find a way around it entirely just to bug him.

Another side of him is increasingly growing in volume, illogical, idiotic urges beginning to take his mind over. It's not a name he can say-- not anymore, at least. It would be going against his orders.

Not that Demyx ever cares much for orders, the lucky bastard. Xigbar leans down to be closer to him, pulling his hair to turn his head further to the side. He has a good view of Demyx's face like this, and he looks... happy. It looks like Xigbar really is fucking the sense out of him, based on his loopy smile and the way his eyes are rolling back.

Xigbar figures that if he gets him even louder, the noise will drown out his thoughts and he might forget all the risks he wants to take. That smile falters as he fucks him harder, but now Demyx looks like he's _really_  in heaven. The urge only gets stronger. Xigbar has wanted a lot of things in this life as well as plenty others, but the only thing he wants right now is for Demyx to say his name.

"Xigbarrr," he finds it in him to whine, nickname abandoned but still not the right name, "c'mon... answer me..."

He thinks of a few responses to deflect with.

_"What matters is who you see me as, right?"_

_"What's the point? I like the way you're saying this one."_

_"Be good and maybe I'll tell you later."_

But he bites his lip-- too hard, that hurts but he doesn't stop-- and none of them make it out of him. Panic creeps up on him just from the idea of indulging, but he can't resist anymore. He closes all remaining space between them, pressing himself against Demyx's back and his lips to his ear.

"Promise you'll keep it a secret," he says, and it's amazing how he can't stop himself from talking.

Demyx nods enthusiastically, that little smile returning.

His true name, the _real_  one, escapes his lips and he can't even find it in himself to wish he hadn't said it. Demyx seems a little confused, like he doesn't get how one name could lead to the other, but he gets over it within seconds.

"Luxuuuuu," he moans, arms and legs wrapping around Xigbar as best they can despite the position. Xigbar swears he's seeing stars.

It all stops at once, and their panting is suddenly very loud. Xigbar expects questions and pestering and he almost gets up and leaves in advance, but Demyx looks so relaxed and peaceful, too slack and exhausted to bother saying another word. Xigbar turns Demyx onto his side and lies down just beside him, pressed fully against his back again as he holds him close. A slow hand comes up to touch Xigbar's arm before Demyx closes his eyes for the night.

What a bad influence, Xigbar jokes to himself, to make him instigate such an unnecessary problem.


End file.
